Where It All Ends
by Bast13
Summary: How MLP:FIM ends according to CannedCreams' video. Oneshot (Headcannon about what happens to the future mane 6)


"Princess Twilight? Are you ok?" The young filly unicorn asked politely, shaking the purple alicorn out of her daze.

"Yes, I'm fine Lily. I was just thinking." Lily Twinkle looked around carefully, Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns was a gorgeous school. The architectural designs were some of the best in Equestria and the library they were in had the largest collection of books ever stored in one place, many of which were written by Twilight Sparkle herself. Lily Twinkle was one of the luckiest fillies in the world; despite her inversed horn she was offered a scholarship and she was hoof-picked by Princess Twilight to be her protégée! After another minute of Twilight staring into space she clapped her hooves together, breaking the silence.

"Ok, sorry, now let's start on that teleportation spell again." Lily nodded, her curly dark mint mane bouncing and her magenta eyes focusing. She strained, horn glowing with magenta light, sparks flying.

"A-almost…There…" She grunted as a bead of sweat trickled down her muzzle and in a big burst of light she vanished and reappeared in another burst of light, clearly dazed. She staggered around the room, eyes spinning in their sockets. Twilight gave a small laugh at her student and helped steady her.

"Not bad." She chuckled, her wings opening to help hold her student. "You just need help focusing on your destination and reading your magic resources, I'll go over it with you another time," she gave a small laugh again. "I remember the first time I teleported, I was charging at Nightmare Moon and I teleported behind her to try and get to the elements of harmony. I remember just desperately needing to get behind her and I built up on it from there." Lil looked up at her mentor in awe, she loved hearing about Princess Twilight's adventures, defeating Nightmare Moon and saving Princess Luna, turning Discord to stone and reforming him, sending Tierek back to Tartarus. She wanted to go on adventures with her own friends, and she was having a great time trying.

Using her magic to pack her saddle bags she waved good-bye to the princess and ran out the huge library.

Twilight looked at the young unicorn with a hint if sadness. She remembered when she was her age, she was so happy to give that gifted filly a chance to fulfil her dream. A long time ago, a unicorn with and inversed horn would be lucky to be able to use levitation but with her tutoring, she was one of the most powerful unicorns of her generation. But now despite her happiness and content she was slightly sad. Now they were all grown up, the mane six had separated. They were still all great friends and they were all happy, but as they were all busy with their lives and they didn't spend so much time with each other. Applejack was busy running Sweet apple acres, one of the most prosperous farms in Equestria, and managing her new family. Pinkie was the new mayor of Ponyville, loving to help the Ponyvillians, Flutters was travelling all over Equestria helping animals and ponies with animal problems. Rainbow and Rarity were living out their dreams, RD being a wonderbolt and being engaged to Soarin and Rarity having a successful boutique in Canterlot, all her designs being the thing to have everywhere. All of her friends where living out their best possible futures. But all of this meant less time spent together.

_You know what; I think I'm going to go see them._ The princess thought as nostalgia started to mess with her stomach, filling it with butterflies. Small tears started to fill her eyes; she did miss her friends sooo much.

She quickly whipped out a quill and retrieved some parchment.

_Dear Spike,_

_I'm sorry this is last minute but I'm going to need you to cancel my meetings today. Nostalgia has gotten to me and I'm arranging a get-together with the girls. I thought it would be nice to visit Ponyville again, I heard the new library is busy and is doing well and I'll tell the girls you're going well and I'll tell you all about it later. Sorry again,_

_Your best friend_

_Twilight Sparkle_

She levitated the letter and magically burst it into purple flame; it flew out of the window. Twilight packed up her books, quills, ink pots and parchment while she waited for a reply, Spike was generally reliable for a quick reply but who knew now when he was busy as a full-time assistant/guard for the Princesses. She waited for around five or seven minutes when a burst of green fire popped into a scroll, it was from Spike.

_Dear Twilight,_

_Seriously I'll cancel all your meetings from twelve to eight but the delegates from the United Maredom still need you to greet them to discuss the new trading routes and remember that Shining Armour and Princess Cadence have invented you to their son's cuteceanera tomorrow so you can't stay there too long as you need to prepare, but say hello to the girls for me and ask Pinkie for ideas for the prince's after party._

_Your greatest assistant,_

_SPIKE_

Twilight squeeed in delight, she galloped out to the balcony and quickly sent five letters.

_Dear Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy_

_I'm sorry for the lack of notice but I'm gathering a meeting of the girls at the new Ponyville Library for old time's sake, hope all you guys can make it there._

_Hope to see you,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Beating her long purple wings and gliding through the air, Twilight was peaceful. Being a tutor and a Princess didn't leave a lot of free time for herself. Her mother kept on asking her to find a stallion and settle down for a while but Twilight's love was for her learning, her country and her friends. She had to admit, she was used to this life, and she loved this life. She loved the work, the constant knowledge, the magic. It was beautiful.

Rainbow dash had just finished wonderbolt practice when her letter came. Sweaty from the flying, she was just getting a drink of water when a flash of purple light appeared and a letter popped in front of her face. She caught the letter in her wing and read the letter. She bounced in excitement as Soarin trotted over to her. He kissed her on her check and tried to peak at the letter.

"What is that?" He asked casually.

"It's a letter from Twilight; she's invited me to a get together with the girls at Ponyville. Do you mind if I go?" Rainbow replied, her big, magenta eyes pleading with her fiancé. He rolled his green eyes and smoothed his windblown, navy mane.

"Fine, we don't have any shows today so I guess you have the day off." He kissed her again and she flew off to her dressing room to prepare for the long flight to Ponyville.

"Coco! Can you make another one of those Mystic Topaz dresses, we have another order." Rarity shouted to her employee, looking over her red designer glasses to sew a seam on the dress she was working on.

"Of course Miss Rarity, those dresses you've designed are going through the roof, you're best designs yet."

"They wouldn't be this good without your impute with those bodices and those hems! They're to die for! And tho—Oh what's this" In a flash of purple light a letter appeared in front of her. She levitated it with her blue magic aura and carefully read. "Hmmm, interesting, goodness! Twilight has just invited me to Ponyville for a small gathering. Coco! Do you mind taking over the store for today while I go visit Ponyville, Twilight just invited me." A large pair of blue eyes appeared in the doorway, followed by a large smile.

"I'd be happy to Miss Rarity. Go have a great time."

The white unicorn smiled with gratitude and ran upstairs to her apartment to collect her bits for a long journey.

Fluttershy was sitting on a simple wooden porch tending to a poor little rabbit, Angel Jr, who had broken its paw. Her yellow coat and feathers shined in the sunlight while the little bunny pulled a small temper tantrum. Fluttershy gave a small smile, like father like son. She got up and walked over to her cottage, carrying Angle Jr on her wing; she gently put him down on a small bed and went over to her kitchen to get some food. She was readying a small bowl of hay when a letter floated in front of her. It was from Twilight! She was coming to Ponyville, Pinkie would be happy to find out. Fluttershy felt lucky that she wasn't travelling due to her help. She would go and travel around Equestria helping ponies with their animal troubles. She would heal them, help ponies understand them etc. She loved it. Never did she think when she was a filly that she would be going around Equestria helping animals. She had always thought that she'd become a dentist or accountant. In Cloudsdale, they were quite looked down on jobs as they didn't include flying, military or progressing the Pegasus' reign over the sky. She couldn't wait to see her friends again, she was so happy. It had been so long.

"Mayor Pinkie, ma'am, there is a letter for you, it is from the princess." The pink earth pony turned around at her desk and smiled one of her ear-to-ear smiles.

"Twilight! SPECTACULAR NEWS!" She bounced up from her desk work and grabbed the letter. "YES! She's coming to Ponyville! And so are the girls! Kennith! Cancel my 2 o'clock!

"But my name's not Ke—"

"I'm organising a PARR-TAY!" And she left like a bullet. In a matter of seconds she was bouncing around Ponyville to the library, and five seconds later ponies were galloping out of there and BOOM! There goes the party cannon.

Pinkie was incredibly happy, she was actually crying with happy tears, she was going to have all of her friends in one place for the first time in ages! She needed this party to be perfect!

Applejack was just in the middle of apple bucking a tree when her husband was suddenly running towards her, a worried look on his face. His brown man and caramel coat was dirty but Applejack couldn't figure out why.

"Honey," He said exasperatedly. "You shouldn't be apple bucking at 9 months; the foal is only 2 months away. It's dangerous for the both of you."

"Sugar cube, 'am okay. 'Ah can manage it." But his only got another worried look from her husband.

"Please, the farm has more people to work on it. Big Mac and Applebloom as well as I can easily manage Applebucking season on our own, we don't need you to strain yourself while heavily pregnant." AJ looked down at her swollen belly. She was pretty big but nothing she couldn't handle. Caramel could read her thoughts as a "you're kidding me?" look flashed across his face. Applejack finally agreed to take it easy as long as she could do at least a bit of the carrying or managing. She kissed her husband reassuringly and Caramel escorted his wife back to the farm. After making sure she was comfortable and not going anywhere, Caramel went back to the orchard to help Big Mac and AB. _Gah! I wish I could do something, I'm supposed to be dependable! _She was busy feeling sorry for herself when a letter popped into existence in front of her.

"Oh… It's from Princess Twilight, hmmm… That's great, she wants to organise a meeting at the library with the gals." She turned her head to the doorway. "MAC, APPLEBLOOM, CARAMEL! I'M OFF TO SEE PINKIE AT THE LIBRARY!" She shouted gleefully as she slowly walked out the barn, trudging due to the weight of her pregnant body. She couldn't wait to see the girls again. A small smile stretched across her freckled face as she "galloped" (as best she could) across her farm and Ponyville, it had been too long.

Pinkie Pie was frantically working on the library, she had to make this perfect. The happy pony gave a slight sigh, being older was great as she was now being paid to make people happy, Pinkie loved being mayor, but… She never saw the girls anymore. Sure AJ and Flutters lived close but she was always away on jobs, she was busy being mayor and AJ was always working on the farm or not able to move due to being heavily pregnant- Note: arrange a birthday party when the foal's born, it would be awesome with streamers, cake and prese- Stay focused Pinkie, library party first! Arranging the last balloons and streamers into place, she was finished, and just in time. A knock at the door announced that someone was arriving, in a pink blur and confetti in motion; she opened the door to see Applejack talking merrily to Fluttershy. The yellow pegasus mare had always loved foals and she was almost squeezing at the thought that it was only 2 or so months left.

"Welcome everypony!" Pinkie yelled in her Pinkie way and caught her friends in a group hug. After the friendly embrace Pinkie welcomed them inside, taking a glancing peek at the sky to see if their alicorn/pegasus friends were anywhere to be seen. So far, not yet.

"Hey Pinkie, I see you guys got your princessy invitation too. It's been far too long since we last met up like this, even the three of us." Applejack said, quieting down at the last part. It was the sad truth, despite the closeness they all had fulfilled lives to get to.

"But hey, Pinkie what are ya' working on. I have to admit, Mayor Mere has nothin' on what you've been doin'. Politics certainty has changed since you've come into office."

Pinkie just took the compliment with a gracious smile, she didn't really like to get too many compliments, she was doing it for the funsies and to help others.

"Nothing much!" She replied as she bobbed around, making sure everyone had tea, or coffee, or cake, or anything really. "Not that you'd know if you saw the red tape I'm dealing with. I have to deal with 15 pages of paper work just to organise a festival now, I have to sign so much paperwork I've made a series of sticker sheets with my signature."

The girls laughed, it was hard to imagine the hyperactive pinkie pony dealing with paperwork in an office. _Knock! Knock!_ Pinkie perked up and sprinted over to the door and let out a firework of confetti. The purple alicorn, rainbow haired pegasus and elegant unicorn jumped back in shock, then laughed and hugged their friend.

"Thanks Twilight for organising this." Pinkie laughed as she released her friends. The princess raised her wing nervously but smiled anyway.

"Thanks Pinkie, but in all honestly I was just tutoring Lily Twinkle and I felt… Nostalgic, I realised that I hadn't seen you guys in ages… I used it as an excuse to organise a get-together."

"Well, thanks anyway."

They all walked in and Rarity gasped when she saw Applejack.

"Applejack! You never told me you were pregnant!" She galloped over to her and started to rant.

"-And I can't believe it, you didn't even spend a letter-Do you know if it's a filly or a col-Do you have any names-How are you and Caramel-Still can't believe you didn't spend a letter-You've been working yourself too hard haven't you?!" Applejack just smiled and rolled her eyes. She was a bit disappointed in herself that she didn't write, a guess she was working herself too hard.

"Ah'm sorry Rarity but I was just so busy working on the farm, I didn't really have time. The farm is getting bigger and the Vampire Fruit Bats haven't been feeling great and their sanctuary is getting too small…"

"It's alright Applejack but I do wish that you had told me."

"Okay ponies, I'll go and get you all some tea and biscuits!" Pinkie said, interrupting the bickering pair like old times. Some things just never change.

In the midst of all of the girls talking like old times, catching up on their lives and drinking tea. It was amazing, they'd been separated for months but they were all talking like they'd less than an hour apart.

"So Rainbow, I must know, when is your wedding going to be, I need DETAILS!" Rarity fangirled as Rainbow just looked uncomfortable, blushing fiercely, not used to the 'girly' conversations that Rarity just lived for.

Fluttershy was calmly talking to AJ as Pinkie sat laughing happily. Rainbow was slowly edging away from Rarity towards Twilight for help.

"Twilight," She hissed quietly. "Help!" Twilight giggled and she moved to sit in-between them.

"So, Rarity. I heard that Cadence and Shining Armour would love one of your designs for their son's cuteceanera. I could get one after this and I'm sure the prince would love it."

This successfully distracted her from the upcoming wedding of Rainbow and Soarin. (It was still over a year away.) Rarity then spent a good, long conversation about what material to use, what colour would go with the prince's coat and mane etc. Twilight kept her interested until she would forget about what she was talking to Rainbow about while keeping interested as well. Unlike Rainbow she could keep interested about things like fashion, weddings, royal events etc.

After a couple of hours it was starting to get dark and they were all taking part in a game, mix and matching some of their stories.

"And then, after Queen Chrysalis stood there, monologing like there's no tomorrow and…" Rainbow started.

"After she stood there, clueless to the fact that we had collected all of the keys needed to open the rainbow box and had unleashed the rainbow power across Equestria and fixed all of the problems she'd caused. DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUN! The end." Twilight finished with a good laugh. She had enjoyed today, it had reminded her that despite the fact that they'd spent months without seeing each other. They'd still been friends; they were leading their own fulfilled lives.

She was thinking happily when a flash of magenta light appeared, presenting a letter in front of the princess.

"Oh, it's from Lily." Twilight explained as she read. It was cute; her friends remembered when Twilight had sent her own letters. Even remembering when she'd gone temporally cuckoo trying to find a reason to send one. But when Twilight asked her student to write her lessons she'd made sure to mention that it wasn't a weekly/daily thing. It was ONLY when she found a reason to send one.

_Dear Princess Twilight,_

_Today I learnt that despite the fact that some friendships may end, it is never truly the end. Friendships start and finish, doors open and close. It doesn't matter. As a door closes one or more is always opened. As you've always taught me friends may drift apart, but friendships never truly die_

_Your faithful student,_

_Lily Twinkle_


End file.
